Liar
by GeorginoschkaVincen
Summary: As they try to get the Devil Fruit that could save Law's life things get complicated... Finding himself in the body of his brother is weird enough. However,finding out that his brother is betraying him is even worse Now they are both stuck inside the body of the other, both waiting for Law to get enough power over the fruit to switch them back ...
1. Prologue

I got this new idea for a fanfic, that combines an AU idea of mine with bodyswap!  
>I planned a rough draft of it,and here is now the prologue.<br>It is not very long, but I hope it is a little interesting anyway!  
>It will later be based on an au that I uploaded on tumblt, which is based on the idea that Law stayed at Doflamingo's side and turned evil therefore.<p>

Now in the beginning though it will focus on the bodyswap and on the consequences it brings for the brothers

I still have another fanfic going. I hope I can update both regular...If not,don't worry! I try my best!

One of the parings will be Vergo/Doflamingo  
>Later it might be Law(adult!)Corazon

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

This should have been easy.  
>However,like most things in life, this turned out to be a lot more difficult than either of them had anticipated.<p>

Neither of them would have thought that this mission would change everything that was and would be between them.

That it would influence the life of one child so much that it would change the course of history.

If this hadn't happened many thing would have turned out different.  
>A life would have been saved,another would have been lost, but it would have been for the better.<br>Neither of them did now that.  
>Neither of them would ever know that.<p>

-  
>"Ugh!"<br>The blow was harsh, the barrel that was forcefully thrown at him effectively knocking him over. He was quickly back on his feet though, stumbling a little as he outstreched his hand in one swift movement, his fingers bending towards all the odd angles.

One,two ,three strings, all of them attached to the man before him who was cursing and trying to get out of the invisible prision that had been created to keep him in place.

"I did nothing wrong!" He yelled.

Of course he didn't, but he would die today.

His fault,for eating a devils fruit that was so powerful.  
>He should have known.<p>

"Now!" Doflamingo snarled, giving his brother a quick glance.

Corazon stumbled forward, hastily raising the gun.  
>The wind was blowing harshly, throwing the long red tassels of Corazon's hat around his head,his golden hair glowing in the soft winter light.<p>

There were black feathers flying through the air, like leaves during an autumn storm.  
>They flew higher and higher until they disappeared in the sky.<p>

"Corazon!"

This was important, this was important, very important!  
>They couldn't let this man get away, couldn't let the <em>fruit <em>get out of their reach!

Law's life was depending on this!  
>Depending on <em>them<em>!

This was important, just one shot, one shot to the heart and the fruit would be theirs!

Doflamingo could almost feel the weight of the fruit in his hands, could almost see how relieved Law would be...

He wasn't sure if Corazon could even hear him over the howling of the wind.

"Pull the damn trigger!"

Just one little movement, the motion of a finger that would decide everything...  
>Why was he hesitating?!<br>Why didn't he pull the trigger?!

So many bodies around them on the floor already, unconscious or dead, what did it matter.

If Doflamingo still had his gun...

Looking away was probably the first of many mistakes that would be made in the future.

Not beheading the man with his strings was probably the second.

He wasn't looking at the man, wasn't noticing how the scrawny doctor whose name he didn't deem worhty enough to remember lifted his hand; no,instead he was looking at his brother, shouting at him to finally shoot the doctor...

There was a weird pull at his heart, as if someone tried to grab it, as if someone tried to rip it out of his chest.  
>Doflamingo choked, his head quickly turning towards the man, his eyes now wide with shock.<p>

His hair was blowing in the wind, taking half of his sight as he tried to make out the mans movements.

How was he still moving?! Doflamingo's strings should stop all his movements, so why...

Another pull, everything was spinning.

Someone was shouting.

He felt dizzy.

The spinning stopped.  
>Weird, he couldn't remember falling down...<p>

People were still shouting, his crew, his family, he could hear them.

A shot was ringing through the air, someone was screaming.  
>Was it the doctor?<br>Yes, he would recognize any pained scream from his family, this was no voice he knew.

His head was spinning again,and he felt a little sick.  
>Weird, he couldn't recall falling down, couldn't recall any blow to the head either...<br>His heart...  
>The pain was gone.<p>

"Young Master,wait! Where are you going?!"

Weird, he wasn't going anywhere.

_I am lying here, Jola._  
>That's what he wanted to say, but instead he found his throat felt oddly raw,as if he hadn't talked in a while.<p>

Things got blurry again, and he gave up, and let the darkness pull him down.


	2. Who am I again?

_First, I thought this was a sick joke._  
><em>I soon realized it wasn't.<em>

**Chapter 1**

He was awake, but hadn't opened his eyes yet. His dreams had been blurry, too fast, and nothing like the nightmares he usually had.

He turned his head a little, frowning at the headache. What a way to start the day...

The sheets, he noticed, smelled different, but he couldn't tell what smell it was. Something familiar, and definitely the faint smell of smoke.

He felt weird, as if something was off, but he couldn't really describe what exactly it was that was wrong. The faint humming that went through his body, the feeling of the power of his Devil Fruit, felt different today, strange even, and why did his head hurt...

Doflamingo's eyes fluttered slightly. They felt heavy, as if he hadn't slept in weeks.  
>No,who was he kidding, it rather felt as if he had been high over night and not really back in the real world again.<br>Frowning a little he sat up, rubbing his forehead with his hand. His hair was falling into his eyes, something that was nothing unusual; it often did that early in the morning when it wasn't styled. What surprised him,though, was the color if it. He definitly didn't have strawberry blond hair. Wavy hair, yes, if it wasn't busy trying to escape gravity, but not strawberry blond...

He probably wasn't really awake yet. The light that came through the small slit of the closed curtains was probably casting an illusion on the hair and his tired eyes were unable to process the information.

Those curtains...  
>They were blue. Doflamingo couldn't remember ever having blue curtains, not since...<br>His thoughts trailed off, and he looked around now, taking in his surroundings.

This,he quickly realized, was not his room.

Clothes were lying on the ground, books too. It looked as if a child hadn't bothered to clean its room after having played with everything it owned, not affected by the chaos that was going on around it.

The drawers to the left were half open, filled with all kinds of things, mostly clothes and loose notes. A few pencils had found their way under the desk and on to the floor while the carpet in front of the four-poster bed was only barely visible underneath the pile of of books and papers.

There was dust floating through the air, visible in the small gleam of sunlight that was shining through the closed cotten curtains.

Rocinante's room.

Why was he lying the bed of his brother?

Doflamingo frowned; he remembered losing consciousness after the encounter with the doctor, the furit user of the Ope Ope no Mi...

The fruit!

Doflamingo hastily swung his long legs out of the bed, nearly stumbling over them.

He couldn't remember much, but from what he could recall they had been able to kill the man. Therefor the fruit must have already reappeared, hopefully at the location that Doflamingo had calculated. If that was the case...

Doflamingo walked over the clothes on the floor, trying not to slip on them as he put up a mental note for himself to tell Corazon to tidy his god damn room. It was a mystery to him how Corazon was even able to live here. Then again, he was often on missions and even if he was on board he was rarely in the room itself.

Walking down the long corridor Doflamingo found himself wondering how late it was. Judging by the position of the sun that was visible through the large windows it had to be around noon.

Irritation began to worm its way into his busy mind. Why hadn't anyone bothered to wake him up? Yes,sure, he couldn't stand being woken after a long night of drinking and celebrating, but sleeping too long during days that requiered his full attention was something he hated even more.

Usually he was greeted whenever walking around the ship. His crew was always showing him their affection, and he gladly replied with kind words. However,today no one seemed to take notice of him. In fact they only glanced at him, sometimes giving him a nod. Baby 5 giggled as she saw him, but quickly walked past him.

Really ,what was the matter with everyone?

The kitchen was almost empty, except for Law and Diamanté. They both turned to look at him as he entered, and while Diamanté simply looked away again Law's gaze seemed to darken before he turned away with a scowl.

That was definitely weird. Both of them were usually very not that cold towards him. Okay, the brat was not really open towards anyone, but he liked Doflamingo more than anyone else out of the crew.

Really, what was the matter with everyone today?

He had to clear his throat several times before speaking. Somehow it felt very dry, as if he hadn't talked in days instead of one night.

"Care to tell me why everyone's mood is so brilliant today?"

Two heads turned around so quickly that Doflamingo blinked in surprise; what surprised him even more than the two shocked faces that were staring at him in disbelieve was the _sound _of his voice.

Doflamingo's voice was dark and smooth, and always holding that certain edge of amusement in it. A voice that could seduce as well as it could threaten you.  
>It was a voice you wouldn't forget easily after hearing it once.<p>

The voice he had just spoken with was softer than his, dark as well,yes, but not nearly as dark as his own. A voice with a slight rasp and a missing note of carelessness that was usually present in his own.

A change in voice was not something that normally happened over night...

"You can talk!" Diamanté said, after having gulped down his surprise. Law was simply staring at him, the hate in his eyes growing even stronger, as if he had suddenly decided that he couldn't stand Doflamingo at all.

"Well...yes?" Doflamingo answered,slowly, still not used to the voice.

What was this? A joke? Did they all decide to prank him?

Doflamingo laughed, and the laughter sounded so weird, as if his vocal chords didn't really know how to produce that sound.

"Very funny. A good joke." Doflamingo grinned as he walked towards Diamanté, who only glared at him.

"Well, let's see if you still think this is funny after I told Doffy about this!" He snarled, his yes narrowed.

Doflamingo stopped, now even more surprised.

"What are you talking about?" He wanted to know.

"You were pretending to be mute all along,I knew it!" Law said, the murderous glint in his eyes turning into glee. "You were lying all along! I bet you are the one betraying us! Just wait after I told Doflamingo about this, he'll-"

"What are you two talking about?!" Doflamingo interrupted Law with an angry growl, causing the boy to close his mouth and glare at him. "I am waking up, glad my plan worked out, and here you are, acting as if I am trying to betray my family!"

"You never really saw us as your family though, did you." Diamanté said slowly, now taking a step towards Doflamingo. "Betraying your own brother like this..."

"Enough!" Doflamingo yelled, the anger now taking over. His body was shaking with the rage he felt as he pointed a finger at Diamanté, nearly poking him in the chest with it. "I accept any kind of jokes as long as they are at least a little funny, but suggesting that I am betraying _my _family...!"

No one, NO one, was allowed to speak about his family as if it didn't mean anything to Doflamingo. Anyone who even dared to think they knew _anything _about how he felt towards them...

He paused, not because Diamanté had grabbed his arm rather forcefully but because of what he saw.

The arm that Diamanté had grabbed, Doflamingo's arm, was clad in a white shirt with pink hearts.

Corazon's shirt.

_Betraying your brother... Doflamingo_

Slowly something began to click into place.

"Give me a mirror." He rasped, his voice steady even though he felt like puking. "A mirror, I need one." He tugged at his own arm,trying to get it out of the strong grip, but Diamanté held on to him, not wanting to let go.

"What, why do you-"

"A mirror!" Doflamingo snapped, yanking his arm free. The skin burned but he did not care. Twirling around on his heels and ignoring the protests from Diamanté and Law he left the kitchen.

Suddenly he had a very bad feeling about all this.

Diamanté tried to hold him back, but Doflamingo had none of that; with big swift steps he walked out of the kitchen, heading down the long main corridor. There was a long floor-to-ceiling mirror at the end of the hallway, right next to the heavy wooden door that was leading to the big living room of the ship, and he would take a look into that mirror to assure himself that he was not going mad, that he was simply a bit groggy from the encounter with the doctor.

"Stop, where are you going!? Corazón!"  
>It was definitly Diamanté that yelled after him, but Doflamingo ignored him. He was not his brother, after all.<p>

His shoes made a soft clicking sound against the polished wooden floor, but his heart was beating so loud in his chest that it was drowning the steady clicking noise, and Doflamingo was sure that anyone close enough to him was able to hear it.

The walk to the mirror seemed to take forever, even though in reality it probably didn't even take more than four minutes.

He could see the reflection even before he fully reached the mirror, but he didn not slow down,did not blink, before he reached the mirror.

There he stood, only a feet away from the mirror, but all he could see was his brother.

Those bright blue eyes though, which were usually warm and always reminding Doflamingo of the crystal clear sea water of the south, seemed colder now. They almost looked like Doflamingo's own, hard and distanced and very cold, like the exact opposite to his brother, like the cold sky of the north...

This could not be true, surely he was still too tired...

"Don't just run away." Diamanté was walking down the hallway, and Doflamingo was sure that Law was following him , too curious about what was happening. "I will escort you to Doffy and then-"

Doflamingo didn't listen, instead he raised his hand, Corazón's hand, and began to strok over his cheek. The reflection did the same. He should have expected that.

He turned around, nearly walking into Diamanté, who stood far too close to him for his liking.  
>"I am not Corazón!" Doflamingo snapped, glaring up at the tall man. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. He needed to calm down, acting all outraged wasn't helping him in his current position.<p>

"Well,you surely won't be _Corazón_ any longer after after Doflamingo gets to know about you lying to him." Law replied, grinning up at him, and really, this boy did look creepy sometimes...  
>There he stood, barely tall enough to reach over Doflamingo's knee, clutching a book about medical issues to his scrawny chest,a boy with a dark glint in his eyes that was defenitly not one a twelve-year-old child normally had in its eyes. It almost looked murderous, as if there was nothing funnier for him than imagening the anger of Doflamingo raining down on Corazón.<p>

Why the boy couldn't stand his brother Doflamingo couldn't tell. And to be honest he didn't care,because it was not his problem. As long as lLaw did not try to kill Corazón everything was fine.

This was not the topic,though.  
>Right now Doflamingo wasn't sure if he should laugh or have a mental breakdown. Being himself he decided to laugh, a low humorless chuckle that only confused Law and Diamanté even more.<p>

"Oh...this is bad."  
>That bastard must have used the Devil Fruit powers against Doflamingo and Corazón,that was the only possible explanation for this. However, what exactly he had done to them was still a mystery to Doflamingo, although he had a assumption,one that he hoped wasn't true.<p>

Without another word Doflamingo strode past Diamanté who, of course, followed him.

"Yes, this is very bad for you!" He agreed. "Lying,espcially about something important-"

"That's not the main problem." Doflamingo answered calmly. He was calm, the panic now having turned into a bitter aftertaste in his dry mouth.

The bad feeling was only increasing.

Later he would realize that he had always _known _that something was off with Corazón, that he had always known that Corazón didn't fit in. He had always refused to believe that it could be his own brother who was betraying them. If he only had listened to his head instead of his heart, like he usually did...

He really was too sentimental if it came to Corazón, a mistake that he wouldn't do again.

Now,though, he didn't know any of that. All he knew was that he felt sick, that there was a weird pressure behind his eyes and a voice inside his head telling him that this would not end well.

"What do you mean by that?" Diamanté asked, clearly wary.

"I am not Corazón. I told you so." Doflamingo answered, walking straight to his own room, where his brother must be now. "I am Doflamingo. "

"Ohhh, now he is mad!" Law said, sounding almost excited. No wonder, that little brain of his was probably already going through all the mental disorders he had ever read about, trying to find a matching one for Doflamingo's behavior.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard while falling down." Diamanté replied drily.

"And he probably needs glasses too, because looking into the mirror was clearly not enough. "Law muttered under his breath, but Doflamingo heard it anyway. That brat really wasn't trying hard enough to hide the bitterness he held for everyone and the world. That was one thing Doflamingo liked so much about him.

It occured to Doflamingo that he had no actual prove that he really was himself, and not Rocinante. If his brother actually wanted to betray him this would be the perfect opportunity.  
>Oh, but why would his brother want to do that? There was no reason for him to betray Doflamingo, after all.<p>

Surely there was an explanation why he had chosen not to speak for years, why he left...

If not, well... Doflamingo was known for many things and being mercyfull towards his enemies was not one of them.

But Rocinante would never even think about betraying him. He needed Doflamingo, had always needed him ever since they were little. Doflamingo had always looked out for him, and in return Corazon had followed him like a little puppy. Yes, his naive little brother was unable to betray him, he loved Doflamingo far too much to ever do that.

They had reached the door, and Doflamingo wasted no time; he knocked three times, but didn't wait for any sign that he was allowed to enter, instead he simply opened the door, much to Diamanté's horror.

"You can't just -" He began, but it was already too late; Doflamingo stepped into his room.

If there was one thing that was strange then it was seeing your own body turning around to look at you, eyes wide with surprise.

There was an awkward silence as Doflamingo and Rocinante looked at each other, yet they were only seeing themself.

"Doffy, I am terrible sorry-" Diamanté tried to pull Doflamingo aside while he smiled at Rocinante, who seemed rather calm. Doflamingo tried to free himself of the harsh grip, but this time Diamanté seemed determind to hold him in place. "- he just wouldn't listen to me! He went totally crazy and said something about being you and all, uhaha. "

Doflamingo glared at his brother, who still refused to say a word. Was he going to play along, pretending to be Doflamingo? "Why don't you say something. "Doflamingo asked, his voice calm. "I am sure you can't wait to say something. You haven't talked to us in ages, after all."

He was hurt, of course he was, and he wanted an explanation for Corazón's silence.

Maybe it was caused by a mental issue? Maybe that was why Corazón was silent even now?

No, if that was the reason Doflamingo himself wouldn't be able to talk right now. A throat and vocal chords that hadn't been used in ages certainly didn't sound like the voice that Doflamingo used right now.

"See,he is talking now!" Diamanté said, and he was angry now. It was admirable how much he cared about Doflamingo's well-being, but right now he really wasn't helping the situation at all.

Corazón was quiet for another few minutes, until he sighed deeply.

"I guess we have a problem now.." He said, very quietly.

"I know,I know." Diamanté agreed, tugging at Doflamingo's arm. Doflamingo usually was a very patient man if it came to his family, but right now he had to supress the urge to step onto Diamanté's foot. "This must be a shock for you, I can understand that, but-"

"No." Corazón shook his head, his bright eyes directed on Doflamingo. He wasn't wearing the glasses, so that Doflamingo was now looking into his own pale blue eyes; they really looked like ice, almost silver with a blue hue around the pupil that was so piercing that it was difficult not to feel intimidated by that gaze.

Somehow they seemed warmer now,though, as if a light was shining behind the ever present wall of ice.

Doflamingo wondered if his eyes had been that warm once,too.

"I am not Doflamingo."

"Oh no." Law whispered. Only his head was visible as he looked into the room while half-hiding behind the doorframe. "They have both gone crazy."

* * *

><p>Usually the voice comes along together with the soul if it is changed into another body, but I decided to ignore that for the story's sake<p> 


End file.
